JawLocker Scandal
'''The JawLocker Scandal '''is a scandal about the block of Springtrapfan21. Spring tried to get his account back on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, but Laser Pikachus still doesn't trust Spring about spamming Cameron. Cause On June 5, 2015 8:26 PM Central Time, Springtrapfan21 posted his wiki background to admin, CoinHunter12. CoinHunter12 said that his wiki background is not visible, which Spring said "I hope you die in a fire!" for no apparent reason. Then, he went on chat and said the same thing, except he wants Cameron to be shot, but Cameron didn't care. On June 6, 2015 12:34 AM, Laser Pikachus had caught Spring spamming Cameron about him dying, so he banned him for 1 year for spamming Cameron. At 6:47 AM, KTMWikia8000 joined in the fun, and claimed that he's dead because of the fire in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 18 minutes later, CoinHunter12 gave out more proof, claiming that Spring said that Cameron should be shot, which THEN causes Laser to extend his block up to June 6, 2023. Fight on the Return to Freddy's 2 Wiki At 9:37 AM, Spring found out that he's blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, so he posted a message on his message wall instead of a forum, saying that he's blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki by Laser, and was desperate to be unblocked. CoinHunter12 then joined in and said why he was blocked. Spring then apologized to Cameron about his message. Cameron brought Laser along about Spring's apology, which made Laser talk to Cameron saying that it's too late to unblock him. When Cameron returned, Spring posted his reaction picture of how he's blocked, a picture of CoinHunter12 as a monster and Springtrapfan21 as a innocent bear. Spring then stated that he was crying at 10:14 AM, which he need a minute to cry. He then uploaded another picture of a picture of CoinHunter12 as a monster and Springtrapfan21 as a innocent bear, but this time, Laser Pikachus is in it and he's a monster. Spring told Cameron to send it to Laser, but Cameron secretly ignored the request. 24 minutes later, at 10:39 AM, Laser Pikachus joined in the fun and saw the picture Spring posted. He was completely enraged, and posted a post about Spring and the picture he posted, just like the DTS Incident , when Laser posted the reasons why DTSFactory was blocked. This made Spring enraged, and posted another picture out of Cameron and Laser, but it include some ruined animatronics and Bonnie. After more fighting and a picture of JawLocker killing Raichu, Laser decided to make Spring a deal. This deal is to make Spring unblocked on June 7 as long as Spring doesn't spam, but before the deal, Spring began hating the Greeny Phatom Wiki because of Laser. Yet this continues on and on. At 12:07 PM, Laser Pikachus decides to unblock Spring to see what happens next about him. He wants to see if Spring spams across the wiki. At 12:30 PM, CoinHunter12 decided to report the scandal to one of the VSTF members, JosephHawk. However, Joseph wants Cameron to use Special:Contact to report the scandal, and Cameron did. At 1:08 PM, Spring posted a reaction of Laser being dead, which absolutely makes no sense. What's the bunny doing? Is he laughing or screaming? What the hell does that photo represent? 12 minutes later, at 1:20 PM, Spring decides to stop complaining about his block, and decides to calm down Category:History of the Wiki